This invention relates to a jar for an industrial electric storage battery. Such jars form the outer cases for motive power traction batteries such as used on forklift and similar vehicles. Such vehicles generally utilize large arrays of powerful cells electrically connected in series to collectively form a battery. The battery is connected by heavy-duty cables to electric traction drive motors and hydraulic motors. These batteries generally operate at 12, 24, 36 or 48 volts. The term xe2x80x9cjarxe2x80x9d typically refers to a relatively tall, molded plastic case in which battery plates are contained, and which form the electricity-generating mechanism of each cell. As noted above, an array of many such cells are electrically connected to function as a battery.
The plates placed within each jar are supported above the base of the jar in order to prevent sediment settling on the base of the jar from shorting out the plates. The plates are supported by a bridge, i.e., a series of raised ridges projecting upwardly from the base. By spacing the plates above the base of the jar, contact between the plates and any sediment on the base is prevented. The bridge may be a separate element resembling a grid which is placed in the bottom of the jar, or integrally-molded ridges which space the plates above the base of the jar.
Prior art bridges have tended to be formed of raised parallel ridges which are relatively long in relation to the total width and length of the base of the jar. These designs sometimes result in premature failures when sediment collects in dead spaces such as corners or where long walls intersect. If sediment collects to such a depth as to contact the plates, shorting between the plates and failure of the cell can result.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a support bridge which supports battery cell plates above the base of the cell jar.
It is another object of the invention to provide a support bridge which reduces battery cell failure by preventing sediment from accumulating unevenly along the support members which comprise the bridge.
It is another object of the invention to provide a support bridge which is formed of support members which are angles in such a way as to prevent dead spaces around the supports of the bridge and thus promote even accumulation of sediment in the bottom of the jar.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a plate support bridge for an electric storage battery cell jar having a base, adjacent perpendicular side walls and opposite parallel side walls, and comprising a plurality of elongate support members positioned on the base of the jar for supporting at least one battery plate in spaced-apart relation above the base. A first array of said support members is provided having a first end adjacent to one of the side walls of the jar and extending outwardly from said side wall at an oblique angle thereto and terminating at a second end remote from any side wall of the jar. The first array of support members is spaced-apart from each other at all points along their respective lengths. A second array of said support members is provided and is positioned intermediate said side walls and has at least one segment positioned at an angle oblique to said side walls. The second array of support members is spaced-apart from each other at all points along their respective lengths. The first array of said support members and said second array of said support members are collectively spaced on the base of the jar to support each of the plates therein.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, a third array of support members is positioned in spaced-part relation to each of the side walls, parallel to at least one of said side walls and perpendicular to at least one of said side walls.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, said second array of support members includes at least one segment extending at an oblique angle to said side walls and at least one segment extending parallel to at least one of said side walls and perpendicular to at least one of said side walls.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, each of the support members which extend at oblique angles to said side walls have a length which is less than one half of the distance between opposing side walls.
A According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a electric storage battery cell jar is provided comprising a molded polymer enclosure having a base and integral mutually-opposing side walls and a cover, including terminal means for electrically connecting the battery in a predetermined manner. A plate support bridge is provided, and includes a plurality of elongate support members positioned on the base of the jar for supporting at least one battery plate in spaced-apart relation above the base. A first array of said support members is provided having a first end adjacent to one of the side walls of the jar and extending outwardly from said side wall at an oblique angle thereto and terminating at a second end remote from any side wall of the jar. The first array of support members is spaced-apart from each other at all points along their respective lengths. A second array of said support members is positioned intermediate said side walls having at least one segment positioned at an angle oblique to said side walls. The second array of support members is spaced-apart from each other at all points along their respective lengths. The first array of said support members and said second array of said support members are collectively spaced on the base of the jar to support each of the plates therein.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the bridge is integrally-formed with the base of the jar.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the jar is molded polypropylene, and said bridge is integrally-molded into the base of the jar.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, each of the support members which extend at oblique angles to said side walls have a length which is less than one half of the distance between opposing side walls.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, an electric storage battery cell jar is provided having a base, adjacent perpendicular side walls and opposite parallel side walls, and including a support bridge for supporting a plurality of plates therein. First and second support members are provided having respective first ends adjacent to a first of the side walls of the jar which extend outwardly therefrom at an oblique angle thereto and terminate at a second end remote is from any side wall of the jar. The first and second support members are spaced-apart from each other at all points along their respective lengths. Third and fourth support members are provided having respective first ends adjacent to a second of the side walls parallel to the first of the side walls and extending outwardly therefrom at an oblique angle thereto and terminating at a second end remote from any side wall of the jar, said third and fourth support members being spaced-apart from each other at all points along their respective lengths;
(c) fifth and sixth support members positioned intermediate said side walls and having a plurality of angled segments with at least one of said angled segments positioned at an angle oblique to each of said side walls; and
(d) seventh and eighth support members positioned parallel to first and second opposite parallel side walls and perpendicular to third and fourth opposite parallel side walls.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the bridge is integrally-formed with the base of the jar.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the jar is molded polypropylene, and said bridge is integrally-molded into the base of the jar.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, each of the support members which extend at oblique angles to said side walls have a length which is less than one half of the distance between opposing side walls.